


There's A First Time For Everthing

by sasstrick



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasstrick/pseuds/sasstrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly wants to try something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A First Time For Everthing

“Do you trust me?” Kelly wondered quietly from his spot on the couch. Nick glanced away from the movie they had been watching on The Fiddler and raised an eyebrow.

“Of course,” He said softly, squeezing Kelly’s hand he’d been holding. Kelly played with his lip for a moment before sighing and facing Nick completely. He had a glint in his eye that Nick knew all too well and Nick felt himself getting hard.

“I want to try something,” Kelly started, running his fingertips up Nick’s arm and over his tattoo. Nick shivered and nodded.

“Anything,” He said breathlessly and Kelly chuckled.

“Okay,” Kelly nodded, shifting so that he his lips were hovering over Nicks. He could feel his breath on his lips and Nick swallowed. “Just tell me to stop if you need me to.”

Nick raised a brow again, feeling the flutter of nerves in his belly. He bit his lips and cocked his head. “I’ve never really bottomed before, Kels.”

“I know,” Kelly nodded. “That’s fine. It’s not necessary. I won’t do it unless you want me to. Just tell me when to stop,” Kelly smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Nick’s lips. Nick nodded hesitantly and kissed Kelly again when he pulled away. He could feel Kelly’s grin against his lips before Kelly pushed his shoulders back against the couch.

“Bed,” Kelly whispered, standing up and pulling Nick by his fingers. Nick followed obediently and let Kelly push him to the mattress. Slowly and gently, Kelly reached for the hem of Nick’s shirt, sliding it over his head and tossing it to the floor. When Kelly pushed him back, he allowed him to remove his pants and boxers. Nick’s heart felt like it was in his throat and he hadn’t felt nerves like this in a very long time, but he trusted Kelly with everything he had. And he loved him even more.

Nick reached for Kelly, wanting to touch him. He was still clothed and when their lips met, he tugged at Kelly’s shirt, wanting to feel his skin against his. Kelly complied, letting Nick pull the clothing over his head before taking his lips. Kelly tasted like sin and Nick wanted to taste every inch of him.

Before he got his fill, Kelly pulled away, eyes heavy lidded. He leaned down to press his lips to the base of Nick’s throat, letting his tongue lap at his pulse point. Nick’s head fell back on the pillows and he left Kelly do as he pleased. He was mesmerized by the man and in that moment, he thought he’d bottom. For Kelly. He’d do anything for him.

“Baby,” He whispered, running his fingers down Kelly’s biceps. Kelly hummed against his skin as he moved down his body and Nick’s breath caught when Kelly’s nose nudged his erection.

“Just tell me if you need me to stop,” Kelly whispered once more before taking Nick in his mouth and sucking. Hard.

“Shit,” Nick groaned, gripping the sheets. Kelly’s cheeks were hollow as he took him and he popped off, letting his tongue lap at the sensitive skin before taking him in his mouth again. He started a slow rhythm, not quite taking Nick fully, but enough that Nick was going to go cross eyed soon. Kelly’s fingers played at the base of his cock as he licked him and he massaged there. Nick watched his length disappear between his lips and his breathing was coming out hard and fast. His fingers twitched to touch, but he kept them at his side for now.

After a moment, Kelly’s fingers moved down, massaging his balls gently, rolling them over his palm and squeezing here and there as he kept his rhythm on his shaft. Nick’s chest felt tight and he licked his lips, his hips gently coming up to meet Kelly’s movements. Kelly smiled around him, humming, the vibration echoing around him.

“Kels,” He murmured, finally moving his fingers so that they were brushing through his hair. Kelly flickered his eyes up to meet Nick’s and gently moved his fingers behind Nick’s balls and pressed into the swollen skin there. It was gentle at first, but as Kelly continued his work on Nick’s cock, he increased the pressure on the skin. He felt the gland through the muscle and used multiple knuckled to press up and instinctively, Nick’s legs fell open and his hips thrust up, practically choking Kelly with the unexpected movement. Kelly pulled off, laughing softly before licking Nick’s shaft base to tip and wrapping a fist around him. He dipped his head down, sucking his balls into his mouth as he continued his massage behind his balls. When he pulled those fingers away, he moved his mouth down to that spot, pressing his tongue there and flicking. Nick’s breaths were erratic and heavy, his fingers gripping at Kelly’s hair and needing to hold onto something solid. His other hand flew up to hold the headboard and his head fell to the side, teeth digging into his bottom lip.

“Please,” He whimpered. “Don’t stop,” He breathed, voice breaking, hips moving.

Kelly slowly moved his fingers down to Nick’s entry and pressed his thumb there, testing Nick’s reaction. When Nick pressed down towards him, Kelly pressed in, pushing past the tight muscle. Nick’s breath hissed out, but Kelly pushed up to take him in his mouth again and his hips jerked up. Kelly pulled his thumb out and replaced it with his index, hooking it up towards his shaft and hitting the swollen gland he’d been searching for.

As Kelly sucked him down, he teased the gland with his index and pressed his thumb against the swollen skin behind his balls. Almost immediately, Nick gave a shout and writhed beneath Kelly.

When Kelly stopped his movements, Nick barked out an objection reaching and searching for Kelly.

“No, don’t-” He broke. “Don’t stop, holy shit,” He cried, pressing his hips up, searching for Kelly’s mouth. Kelly complied, letting him run over his tongue and he began to move his fingers again, pressing into his skin rhythmically. It only took a few moments before Nick gave a shout of warning and he was jerking up, coming down Kelly’s throat almost violently. Kelly didn’t stop his movements until Nick was pulling at his hair and whimpering from the aftershocks.

“You okay?” Kelly murmured, looking up at Nick from his spot between his legs and Nick stared down at him, chest heaving, eyes wild.

“Come here,” He whispered, reaching for him and Kelly smiled that beautiful Kelly grin and crawled up Nick’s body, pressing a kiss to his belly before falling on him.

“What the hell, man,” Nick breathed, pressing his nose to Kelly’s cheek and Kelly smirked, kissing the corner of his mouth.

“I love you, too,” He chuckled.


End file.
